Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: What can heal the broken heart of a hero, after losing a loved one? Maybe bring her back to him, for just one more time, as an angel. Is it possible? Well, it just happened...... Featuring songs by Kelly Clarkson and more! Check full summary inside.
1. Because Of You

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Summary:**

Things don't always go as planned in life. Not even for the Lord Almighty himself. Sometimes, his children will unwillingly die. But end up being in the presence of God. Other times, his children does things that he never believed that they would. But, what if somethings, he can't lift off of the shoulders of his children, when he wants to? Especially, when that certain child, is a heartbroken hero? What can heal his broken heart? Possibly, seeing the one he lost for one more time, as an angel? Featuring songs by Kelly Clarkson, Jesse McCartney, Jump 5, Jojo, and Amy Sky. Also features "Gotta Try Harder...", an original song by CelestialTime93.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey, guys! CelestialTime93 here! I got inspiration of this fanfic from the Kelly Clarkson songs and the television drama series, "Touched By An Angel." Here's a little summary of the actual plot. 2 years from the story's timeline, Inez had a heart attack. Matt stayed by her side in the hospital. At exactly midnight, Inez drew her last breath and died peacefully. Now, she returns as an angel, and Matt needs her help. The one to guide her? The three angels, Andrew - Matt's cancer striken father, who died a year before Inez did, Grace - sent by the Lord Himself, and another fellow angel, Elizabeth Whistles. Also, the friendly angel with a horrible job, Raymond - the Angel of Death. Look below for the cast list. Enjoy the story, y'guys! See ya at Chapter Two: Uncovering The Secrets of The Past! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93_

_

* * *

_

**Cast List (Voice):**

**Joanna "Jojo" Levisque - Ineza Garcia**

**Jesse McCartney - Matthew Williams**

**Raven-Symone' - Jaclyn Edwards**

**Keiko Agena - Grace**

**Hilary Duff - Elizabeth Whistles**

**Dan Green - Andrew Williams**

**Gary Cole - Raymond (Angel of Death)

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Because Of You**

_Her hands grew weak, and soon loosened her grip with his. Then, she closed her eyes, and drew her last breath, as the pulse machine formed a straight line on the screen. Meaning she was dead._

_He sobbed quietly beside her, her body so limp and pale. Showing no life left._

As the sun rose and sunlight streamed into his room, 16 year old Matthew Williams awoke from the horrid memory. If only he had placed the air mask back onto her face, before it was too late.

One of Matt's best friends, Ineza Garcia, who would be 14 years old by now, died in the hospital at night, 12 hours after she had a sudden heart attack, and was immediatly sent to the emergancy room. There, at exactly the stroke of midnight, she drew her last breath, and died peacefully.

That, of course, was 2 years ago. From this very day. 3 years ago, a year before the heart attack, Matt's father, Andrew, died from a lung cancer that he had. Unfourtunatly, his fighting wasn't enough. He drew his last breath on Matt's 13th birthday. That was the most horrid birthday of his life.

Now, everything changed. Especially Matt's mother, Julianna, who had a new boyfriend, Kevin. She was now no longer a loving mother, who suffered through her husband's death. She was a heartless woman with the mind of a mindless teenager.

The last time Matt had contact with Jackie was when Inez died, and she came to comfort Matt as he sobbed. Ever since her transfer to a different school, they lost contact.

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
**__**I will not let myself  
**__**Cause my heart so much misery  
**__**I will not break the way you did,  
**__**You fell so hard  
**__**I've learned the hard way  
**__**To never let it get that far**_

Matt got out of bed, got dressed, and stepped out into the hall to find the air smelling like smoke and liquor. The mess wasn't cleaned last night. That meant Kevin was still here.

Matt scowled under his breath. He went back in his room, woke up Obi gently, linked him to a leash, and began packing his backpack and suitcase. That was everything. He wore his backpack on his back, picked up the suitcase with one hand, and took the end of Obi's leash with the other.

"C'mon, Obi." Matt said, "We can't live here anymore. Wanna go back to Boston, boy?"

Obi perked up and looked at Matt gratefully.

"Okay, let's go." Matt said, petting the dog with his leashed hand. He then let Obi lead their way to the door. Julianna was sleeping on the sofa with Kevin. An ashtray overflowed with cigarettes. Countless glasses were stained with leftover liquor. Several bottles of numerous liquors were scattered all over the table and the area of the sofa.

"Don't expect me to miss you, mom." Matt frowned, and walked out of the townhouse, and onto the sidewalk. He was careful not to get too near to the road. Ever since that fateful night when Inez and Matt's father died, he could never be too careful.

_**Because of you  
**__**I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
**__**Because of you  
**__**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
**__**Because of you  
**__**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
**__**Because of you  
**__**I am afraid**_

Matt continued down the streets of New York to the subway station, where he caught a subway train back to Boston. The ride wasn't too long.

Little did he know, that someone he knew, was watching over him, in the same bus. Unfourtunatly for Matt, her nose was in a book. But, she occasionally looked up to check up on Matt. Either way, Matt won't be able to see her, unless she let him.

_**I lose my way  
**__**And it's not too long before you point it out  
**__**I cannot cry  
**__**Because you know that's weakness in your eyes  
**__**I'm forced to fake  
**__**A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
**__**My heart can't possibly break  
**__**When it wasn't even whole to start with**_

When the subway bus stopped at the station of Boston, Matt stepped out, and continued down the street to where his old barn was. Too bad it was broken down, after Matt and his family moved out.

Obi whined when he saw the barn replaced with a tall apartment building.

"Well," Matt frowned, "Looks like we can't go back. We'll have to see if we can stay at a hotel or something."

Matt continued down the sidewalk, as cars sped past him.

_**Because of you  
**__**I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
**__**Because of you  
**__**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
**__**Because of you  
**__**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
**__**Because of you  
**__**I am afraid**_

As Matt strolled through the streets, he came upon a hotel. He took a deep breath, and stepped in. As he walked through the welcoming doors, it just reminded him of the dreadful night, when he rushed through the emergancy room's doors, and held onto Inez's hand until she died.

_**I watched you die  
**__**I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
**__**I was so young  
**__**You should have known better than to lean on me  
**__**You never thought of anyone else  
**__**You just saw your pain  
**__**And now I cry in the middle of the night  
**__**For the same damn thing**_

Matt checked in the hotel, and realized that he can actually live here. The hotel was old, but it had strange rules. He payed the amount, and found his room easily.

Closely behind him, the same girl from the subway train that watched over Matt, continued to watch him. Even as he began to unpack, and then she followed him back outside, where he decided to take another walk.

_**Because of you  
**__**I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
**__**Because of you  
**__**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
**__**Because of you  
**__**I try my hardest just to forget everything  
**__**Because of you  
**__**I don't know how to let anyone else in  
**__**Because of you  
**__**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
**__**Because of you  
**__**I am afraid**_

Matt strolled through the streets with Obi, and then strolled upon Inez's house. Her parents still lived there, grieving over the loss of their dead daughter. They never put anything else away in her room.

"Maybe I should say hi." Matt said to Obi.

Obi just cocked his head and stared at Matt.

"Think I should?" Matt asked.

Obi shook his head.

Obi was right. Seeing their dead daughter's best friend is worst enough. Matt turned, and strolled back to the hotel, as the girl disappeared.

_**Because of you  
**__**Because of you**_


	2. Mysterious Encounters

**Chapter Two: Mysterious Encounters**

_Author's Note:_

_Chapter Two: Uncovering The Secrets of The Past have been re-named to "Mysterious Encounters." You will see through the point of view of Matt and Inez half-way through the chapter, then it will be back to audience view. But, it won't be put in POV settings. It will be in narrarating settings, but described on what the character's mind thinks. So, here's Chapter Two: Mysterious Encounters! See ya at Chapter Three: Memories On The Ice. ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Matt needed to eat something. But he didn't want to go back to the hotel so soon. So, he found a coffee shop, and sat in a patio.

At the patio set behind him, was a group of two girls. Not that they were human. Well, sort of. They were angels.

And one of them, was arriving earlier than the oldest! The girl who watched over Matt the whole time!

"Inez, where have you been?" Grace asked the newest member of the angels' group. You might know her from the song, "Amazing Grace."

The now fourteen year old angel frowned and sat down between Grace, and another angel from death, Elizabeth Whistles.

"Where's Andrew, he's supposed to be here by now!" Inez hissed, checking her watch.

"Andrew's never late." Elizabeth frowned, "I wonder what's keeping him."

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Town Square...)

"Great! I'm late again!" Andrew Williams muttered. He was disguised as an ordinary man, just strolling through the city of Boston. But really, he was just a death victim, that became an angel. He was Matt's father. And whenever he saw Matt suffering through his new life, he wished he could be there for him. But right now, he had to have a meeting with Grace and the two newly angels.

Andrew was about to go through the gates, until -

"Hey, Andrew!" a mime exclaimed, "Guess what I am?"

"Not now, Ray!" Andrew exclaimed to the young Angel of Death, pushing past him, "I have a meeting with Grace and the girls! I promised them to be there on time!"

"C'mon, Andrew!" Raymond frowned, "Just guess!"

"A mime!" Andrew called back, without even looking at Ramond.

* * *

"At least Inez here was faster than you." Grace muttered as Andrew joined the group.

"What held you back anyway?" Inez asked as Andrew sat down.

"Raymond." Andrew replied, "That angel does not deserve to be an Angel of Death replacement!"

"Speaking of replacements, that's the whole reason we're here." Grace said.

"Right." Andrew said, "Now, who will take on the next assignment?"

"Well, Elizabeth rejected, so Inez is the only one left." Grace replied, "I'm too busy with my own assignment. I have to take care of a new student at the school I'll be undercover at."

"By the way, who is the assignment?" Inez asked.

Grace, Andrew, and Elizabeth, turned to face the solitary teen at the patio next to them.

Inez's stomach did a flip flop. "That's not who I think it is, is it?"

"My son, Matthew Williams." Andrew explained, "I'm sure you remember him. He was the last person you saw before you died."

"How could I forget?" Inez frowned, "I told him I loved him before I left him for good."

"Did he say he loved you back?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know." Inez replied, "I didn't get a chance to hear him."

"Don't worry, he did." Raymond said, as he walked up to the group.

"Oh, so first you're a mime and now you're back to what you were before you died!" Andrew exclaimed sarcastically.

"What? I'm an angel now, I can be whatever I want to be-mph!"

"Shhhhhh!" the other angels hissed, and covered his mouth.

Matt perked up, then returned to his writing.

"You have a double assignment, Inez." Andrew said, "She's also a friend of yours. Infact, she came to Boston for a visit from Colorado. She doesn't expect Matt to be here. And neither of them, expect you to be here."

"Of course they don't, I'm dead!" Inez hissed.

"Do you even know what form you're going to take in?" Andrew hissed.

"Can I choose to be myself?"

* * *

"Out of all things..." Inez grumbled as she trodded down the halls with her wicker basket of towels.

"Turndown maids?" Elizabeth groaned, "I was hoping for chef or something. I was a turndown maid when I was still alive!"

"But you died when Andrew died." Inez frowned, "That means you're as old as I am."

"I know, but it was a family job." Elizabeth replied, "My dad was the chef, my mom was the booker, and my sister and I were turndown maids."

"Ouch." Inez winced.

"I know." Elizabeth said, "Well, this is my room. It's a good thing we're just wearing ordinary clothes. Your room is one of the permanant residences."

"Wait." Inez paused, "The only permanant residence on this floor is -"

"Matt's." Elizabeth replied, "Just remember, keep your hair up, no matter what. That way, he won't recognize you."

"Let's hope not." Inez said, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Elizabeth whispered.

Inez took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. "Room Service!"

* * *

Matt continued to write, even after he returned from the coffee shop. Then, there was a knock on the door, and a somewhat familiar voice called, "Room Service!"

Matt scrambled up, along with Obi.

Matt rushed to the door, and opened it to find an even more somewhat familiar girl at the door.

"Hi." Matt said slowly, unsure of himself, "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so." the girl said uneasily, entering the room, "I'm the turnover maid."

"Oh." Matt said, "You, didn't dress like one."

"Oh, we just dress the way we come to work." the girl explained, placing the towels in the towel basket, "Hotel rules. Only the cleaning maids wear the dresses. So, here are your towels, and I'll turn over the bed."

Matt stared at the girl for a few seconds in shock, then shook his head. "I'm sorry. But, you look a lot like someone I know."

The girl hesitated for a millisecond, and tried to change the subject for somewhat reason. "Do you want the fire lit? It's a cold night tonight. Winter is starting tomorrow."

"Yes, please." Matt replied. Then, as the girl lit the fire, Matt asked, "Do I know you?"

The girl lost grip of the lighter, and screamed when she accidently burnt her hand.

"Oh, you alright?" Matt asked, taking the girl's burnt hand and studying it.

"I think so..." the girl replied.

Matt thought frantically, then whistled to Obi. "Obi! Cold water!"

"Arf!" Obi replied. He took a bucket of water, rushed to the washroom, filled it up with cold water, and brought it to where the two were.

While the girl's hand was being dipped into the cold water, Obi stared at the girl, as if he knew her. He suddenly brightened up his mood, then barked happily.

"What's up, boy?" Matt asked.

Obi barked in reply. Too bad Matt can't understand.

"The girl is Inez! The girl is Inez!" Obi barked. Matt didn't understand.

"Thanks." the girl replied, facing Matt.

"No problem." Matt replied, feeling his cheeks grow pink.

The two looked at each other. Then, they both leaned over their heads, their eyes closed. Their lips were about to touch, until...

Another turndown maid opened the door, just as Matt and the girl pulled away.

"Burned yourself again?" the maid frowned.

The girl nodded in reply. Then, she turned to face Matt. "I have to go. Thanks so much."

"Yeah, yeah." Matt replied sheepishly, "N-no problem."

The girl followed the maid out, and snuck a final glance at Matt, as he started petting Obi. She smiled, and closed the door behind her.

"What just happened there, Obi?" Matt asked.

"Arf! Arf!" Obi replied excitedly. Was he the only one who knew that the girl was Inez?

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Elizabeth exclaimed at the angels' private headquarters. Even Grace, Andrew, and Raymond were there, "You just thought you can try to change the subject? You know that Matt's a smart boy!"

"And good looking..." Inez muttered, without even knowing that she said it herself.

"What?" Elizabeth frowned.

"N-nothing!" Inez stuttered.

"Inez, this can't go on." Andrew explained, "Matt is very sensitive, which explains his impatience. But if he finds out that you're an angel at the wrong time, it will break his heart to find out that he could've found you the whole time. He just ran away from Julianna, give him some time. When the darkest hour falls, you will have no choice but to reveal your true identity."

There was a brief silence. Andrew sighed and continued, "And he also keeps his word. Ray was there when he heard Matt vow to never love another girl or woman after you passed away. Do you want him to suffer with no lover in his life, Inez?"

"I want him to move on." Inez explained, "And Jackie will support him. She always does. If I can just make him move on, it would mean so much."

"Matt never breaks a vow, Inez." Raymond said, "We all know that for a fact. Even you. It's too late to do that. Once he makes a vow, he keeps it. Even if it means he'll suffer through misery."

"That's not what we want to fix with Matt, Inez." Grace explained, "We want him to know that you're still there for him."

"Julianna was a Jew." Andrew explained, "I was a Christian. In the end, we ended up marrying. While I was still alive, I would always encourage him to believe in God and angels. But that was when I was around. It's been three years, and he's sixteen now. He won't believe my words again, unless he experiances a miracle himself. The only way to do that, is to mend his broken heart, by revealing yourself to him, one last time, until he joins you in the presence of the Lord."

Inez looked down. Can she even do this? Does she have the courage to show her true self to a hero with a broken heart?


	3. Memories On The Ice

**Chapter Three: Memories On The Ice**

_Author's Note:_

_Chapter Three: Memories On The Ice has arrived! This chapter will mainly take place at the skating rink, then it will forward to the Angel's Headquarters. Also, Inez's assignment gets tougher with a secret revealed, that Inez has to stop before it's too late! Wanna know what it is? Read and review to find out! Until Chapter Four: Gotta Try Harder... (Featuring the original song that I wrote, "Gotta Try Harder..."), see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Inez had to talk to Matt, without revealing her true identity! Too bad she wasn't so creative with fake names... She just won't have to mention names.

"Elizabeth, have you seen Matt?" Inez asked.

"I think he left for the skating rink." Elizabeth replied, "It's skating season after all."

"Thanks!" Inez replied, and sped out the door.

* * *

Inez rushed through the snowy forest, her hair in a formal bun and wearing a winter coat over her outfit. Her gloves didn't help her hands warm up, and she didn't have any boots to get into, so the snow kept on getting into her shoes.

Crunch, crunch...

"Gah!" Inez hissed, and shook the snow out of her shoes. Then, she looked up, to see Matt, skating on the outdoor skating rink.

Inez carefully walked towards the wooden porch by the edge of the rink, and rented skates. She put them on, and skated over to where Matt was.

"Hi!" Inez smiled, "I didn't know you'll be here." Total lie...

"Oh, you skate here too?" Matt asked.

"Always." Inez replied. Okay, really a lie. She's dead. She can't always skate.

"I used to." Matt explained, "After my friend died, I never came here. Reminded me of her too much. I thought it was time to come back here after 2 years."

"I see." Inez said. She felt a pang of guilt. If she hadn't died, if she had taken her pills before going to skate, if only she had listened to her parents about the medications, if only she had listened to the doctors to take it easy, she could've lived longer.

"So." Matt said, breaking the silence, "What brings you here during work hours?"

"Oh!" Inez was pulled back to reality, "I...um...I got out of work early."

"Lucky you." Matt smiled, "By the way, I didn't get a chance to catch your name."

Inez froze. She was hoping he wouldn't say that...

"Uh..." Inez frantically changed the subject, "So, how long have you been skating?"

"C'mon. Answer my question." Matt said, "What's your name?"

"Uh-uh!" Inez shook her head, "I am not telling you my name! Not now, not ever!"

"C'mon!" Matt whined playfully, chasing Inez around the rink, "Can you at least give me a hint?"

"No way!" Inez called back.

"Please?" Matt begged.

"No!" Inez replied.

"C'mon!"

"I told you already, no!"

After she said her last retort, she felt like she could skate again. For real. She skated gracefully across the ice, then accidently skated towards Matt's direction, with her eyes closed.

"Oof!" Inez opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Matt by only a centimeter.

The two closed their eyes, and when they were about to kiss...

"There you are!"

The two pulled away just before Elizabeth and 16 year old Jaclyn Edwards rushed to the skating rink.

"Oh." Jackie said in surprise, "Who's this, Matt?"

"That's the thing, I don't know." Matt replied, "She refuses to reveal her name!"

"Just call me a maid if you want!" Inez said to Matt, "I'm a turnover maid with Elizabeth here at the hotel that he's living in."

"You're living at that old hotel?" Jackie frowned, "You know, you could've moved in with us."

"Nah, it's okay." Matt shook his head, "I need to live in a two roomed area." - Matt turned to face Inez - "I know you won't tell me what your name is, but, my name's Matt."

"Pleased to meet you, Matt." Inez smiled, shaking his hand.

"Whatever happened to your mom?" Jackie asked after a short silence.

"Changed." Matt replied, frowning, "Ever since she met Kevin, things changed too much. She's drunk, she smokes, and she sells her body for...personal relationships. See? I'm even too scared to even say the word, of whichmy mom does!"

"She has changed." Jackie frowned.

"Alright, _maid," _Elizabeth said, emphasizing on the word 'maid', "Time to go home! We have to talk with Grace and the others!"

"Um, bye!" Inez called to Matt and Jackie, as Elizabeth dragged Inez to the headquarters.

* * *

"The skating rink?" Andrew wondered out loud as Raymond practiced juggling, "Matt hasn't gone there since you died and Julianna started dating Kevin!"

"I was hoping you won't know." Inez frowned.

"He knows everything about Julianna and Matt." Grace explained, "Andrew always had to nearly take Julianna to the afterlife after Kevin almost kissing her to death. Litterally."

"Not to mention she drinks so much that she sometimes ends up falling asleep for a full 24 hours." Raymond said, continuing the juggle the three coloured balls.

"Don't remind me." Andrew frowned, "During those times, I would usually stop by the skating rink, checking if Matt was there or not. I would occasionally go upstairs and check up on him. Every night, he'll cry as Julianna and Kevin are downstairs."

"Poor Matt." Elizabeth frowned, "He's a heartbroken hero."

"Hero?" Andrew wondered out loud, "What do you mean, 'hero?' as in, community hero, or saving-the-world hero?"

Raymond lost his balance of juggling. "Elizabeth..." he scolded.

"Do you know something that we don't?" Grace scolded at Elizabeth.

"You didn't know?" Elizabeth asked.

Inez bit her lip. She knew what Elizabeth was talking about. Inez used to save the world of Cyberspace with Matt and Jackie. Of course, nobody else but the people of Cyberspace and each other knew.

But how in the world did Elizabeth know?

"Something tells me that Inez is hiding something too." Andrew frowned.

Inez couldn't keep it in any longer! "We...used to go to Cyberspace every once in a while, and save that world..." Inez explained sheepishly, "And I can't believe I just told you that."

"INEZ!" Andrew, Grace, and Raymond scolded.

"Like anybody will believe us!" Inez counteracted, "We had to! Great, thanks a lot, Elizabeth!"

"What?" Elizabeth asked, "I saw you guys enter one of those portals before."

"ELIZABETH!" Inez screamed.

"Sorry!" Elizabeth replied.

"Inez, now there's a greater reason to succeed in this assignment." Andrew explained, "For both Matt and Jackie. That's why you were called to this meeting. Jackie tried stopping him but, at exactly midnight, 2 days from now, Matt's going to kill himself."

Inez looked down. She had to stop him! Fast! And she only had two days!


	4. Gotta Try Harder

**Chapter Four: Gotta Try Harder...**

_Author's Note:_

_Chapter Four: Gotta Try Harder... features a song that I wrote called "Gotta Try Harder..." It's basically supposed to be about my current life, but, it fits well with the the chapter's plot. Until Chapter Five: What's Your Name? (Featuring Jesse McCartney's "What's Your Name?"), see ya! Please read and review! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Inez took a deep breath. She hit behind a wall as Matt stepped out of his room.

"Okay, don't let him out of your sight!" Inez hissed at herself. She then casually walked out of the wall, and into the turn of the halls, and accidently bumped into Matt. That was unexpected.

_**My mother always told me to fend for myself  
**__**Is it really that easy to tell  
**__**Whether it's hard  
**__**Whether it's easy  
**__**If I see how I see it  
**__**It's gonna be breezy  
**__**But then there are sometimes when I don't think it's enough  
**__**I gotta try harder  
**__**Let's see what I've got!**_

"Oh, good morning!" Inez smiled, "I'm off shift, is it okay if I hang out with you for the next two days. It's my vacation."

"You just said you were off shift." Matt said suspiciously.

"Oh!" Inez exclaimed sheepishly, "Sorry 'bout that. I'm just a little nervous. My first vacation for two whole days!"

"Oh, okay." Matt nodded, "I'm just gonna explore the city, wanna tag along?"

"Sure." Inez smiled. If only Matt knew that it was really her.

_**I keep trying  
**__**I keep getting pushed away  
**__**I try harder  
**__**Harder every day  
**__**Is it enough?  
**__**Is it too much?  
**__**Well there's no such thing  
**__**Just gotta try harder**_

_**I keep walking  
**__**I keep stumblin'  
**__**I try harder  
**__**Harder every day  
**__**Is it enough?  
**__**Is it too much?  
**__**Well there's no such thing  
**__**Just gotta try harder  
**__**Oh, yeah**_

Inez felt like her legs were rubber when she and Matt stepped out of the hotel and onto the sidewalks of Boston. Her first assignment just had to be Matt! Out of all people! Where was Jackie? Just when she needed her!

What was the use? Inez refused to tell anybody her name. Not even a fake one! She'll probably just agree with Matt.

Speaking of Jackie, she joined the two after a mad run.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Jackie huffed. Then, she noticed Inez. "The maid's tagging along?"

"Two day vacation." Matt explained, "She asked if she could tag along for the next two days and I said yes."

"Well, that'll give us some time to know each other more!" Jackie smiled.

"Yeah..." Inez said quietly. But she already knew about the two. They were her best friends.

Being an angel undercover, wasn't easy. Then again, it never was.

_**Of all the things that I could've had  
**__**Like popularity for the best  
**__**I just had to wind up in the worst  
**__**Now what's next?  
**__**I feel I'm gonna  
**__**Burst into a million pieces  
**__**My head is blowing  
**__**I feel like fusing  
**__**But, I gotta calm down  
**__**And gotta try harder**_

Inez kept a close eye on her friends/double assignments. Just how was Matt going to commit suicide? Stab a knife into his body? Shoot a gun towards him? Take an overdose of a drug?

Then, it hit her. Drown himself. The skating rink was where it all began. Was Matt that desperate?

For one thing, Inez couldn't let that happen. She had to try harder!

_**I keep trying  
**__**I keep getting pushed away  
**__**I try harder  
**__**Harder every day  
**__**Is it enough?  
**__**Is it too much?  
**__**Well there's no such thing  
**__**Just gotta try harder**_

_**I keep walking  
**__**I keep stumblin'  
**__**I try harder  
**__**Harder every day  
**__**Is it enough?  
**__**Is it too much?  
**__**Well there's no such thing  
**__**Just gotta try harder  
**__**Oh, yeah**_

Throughout the day, she would hear the discussions between Matt and Jackie. Sometimes arguments over small things, other times, it was just plain old friendship talk. Inez wished to be a part of it. If only they knew who she really was. But, that wasn't supposed to happen. Whenever they asked, she would always have an excuse prepared.

_**It's not really me  
**__**Why should I be  
**__**Myself when all you do is tease me?  
**__**Is it just a game?  
**__**Or are you doing this for fame?  
**__**Either way  
**__**It won't work  
**__**Your chance is gone  
**__**And I gotta try harder**_

Occasionally, Matt and Jackie would include Inez in the conversations. Sometimes, Matt would talk about Inez before she died. Like how he teased her, and how they were friends. In a group of three. Inseperable. Although, Inez got a bit irritated whenever Matt mentioned the nickname that he used to call her; Nezzie. But, she knew. She had to pay attention, act like a totally different person, keep her hair up; no matter how annoying it was to her head, and keep on trying harder to prevent the suicidal accident. She only had one and a half days left!

_**I keep trying  
**__**I keep getting pushed away  
**__**I try harder  
**__**Harder every day  
**__**Is it enough?  
**__**Is it too much?  
**__**Well there's no such thing  
**__**Just gotta try harder**_

_**I keep walking  
**__**I keep stumblin'  
**__**I try harder  
**__**Harder every day  
**__**Is it enough?  
**__**Is it too much?  
**__**Well there's no such thing  
**__**Just gotta try harder  
**__**Oh, yeah**_

Finally, the day had ended, and the three had decided to do a indoor camp out in Matt's room. They set up blankets over chairs and ropes tied from one end of the room to the other. The lights were turned off, they brought their sleeping bags, treats to eat, and activities to play. And of course, they brought flashlights. It wasn't until during one of the activities that made Inez nervous.

**_Well there's no such thing  
Just gotta try harder  
Oh, yeah_**


	5. What's Your Name?

**Chapter Five: What's Your Name?**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for not updating so long! Anyway, her's Chapter Five: What's Your Name? (Featuring Jesse McCartney's "What's Your Name?"). Things start to get a little too uncomfortable for Inez here... how do you think she'll react? Only one way to find out... Please read and review! Until Chapter Six: Forever In My Heart (Featuring Jump 5's "Forever In My Heart"), see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Okay." Jackie started, "Enough with the ghost stories. Especially the maid's here, their freaking me out."

"I can't help it if it seems too much like through a ghost's perspective." Inez replied.

"Please?" Jackie begged.

"Oh, alright." Inez sighed.

_**Oh Oh Uh Uh  
**__**I turn around again  
**__**And suddenly your gone  
**__**I wanna get to know you  
**__**But I don't know who you are  
**__**Your the kind of girl  
**__**Who makes me stop and lose my mind  
**__**I wanna get together but your  
**__**Oh so hard to find**_

"Don't you think it's a little to girly, Jacs?" Matt frowned, fidgeting with his flashlight.

"Even boys do this at a young age, Matt." Jackie replied, "Just live with it. Besides, I'm sure you will really like the next game."

"Which is?" Matt questioned.

"What's your name?" Jackie replied.

Inez paused. That didn't sound good...

Inez didn't want to lie, and she wasn't allowed to blow her cover either. There were no name tags on the maids' clothes whenever there was work, so that wasn't such a blow off. And if she hesitates, Matt and Jackie will suspect something.

"Matt, you start." Jackie said.

"Alright." Matt sighed, thinking it was a dumb game, "I saw a girl at the coffee shop two days ago. She was with a group of girls and two men, who seemed to be trying to lead them in the right direction. The girls didn't seem to listen."

_**I see you when I'm at the Starbucks  
**__**As your walkin' out the door  
**__**I see you when I'm rentin' movies  
**__**When your leaving the store  
**__**I need an opportunity  
**__**There's something I wanna ask  
**__**I never seem to ever get the chance**_

"There was one girl in the group, that really caught my eye." Matt continued, "She looked a lot like an old friend of mine. I actually mistakened her for her." - Matt shone the flashlight's beam in Inez's direction - "What's your name?"

Inez froze in shock. So much for good luck.

_**What's your name?  
**__**What's your name?  
**__**Oh, I really wanna know  
**__**You got me going crazy  
**__**And I want you more and more  
**__**Oh, hey this could be something real  
**__**I gotta let you know the way I feel  
**__**  
What's your name?  
**__**What's your name?  
**__**Oh I really wanna know  
**__**'Cause everytime I get there  
**__**But it's right before you go  
**__**Oh, hey if only you could see  
**__**I wanna get to know you  
**__**And to get you knowing me**_

"Eek!" Inez squealed as the beam of light blinded her through her glasses, "Since when did you see me and my friends having a meeting with our legal guardians?" Okay, total lie. But it's a good cover.

"While I was at the coffee shop, like I said." Matt replied with a smile, "I was sitting at the patio next to me. Right, boy?"

Obi barked in agreement.

"See what I mean?" Matt continued, "Hey, the coffee shop wasn't the only place I thought I saw you."

"Oh?" Inez suddenly got interested, "And what other times did you see me?"

"While I was back in New York, I used to hang out at the mall to clear my mind from past tragedies." Matt explained, "While I was there, I saw the exact same group of girls, and you were in there. You seemed to be glancing at me several times, I wonder why?"

"Don't expect me to tell you." Inez replied playfully.

_**Whoa  
**__**See you at the mall  
**__**You hanging out with all your friends  
**__**I'm waiting to make my move  
**__**You go before I get the chance  
**__**You know you got me tripping  
**__**Thinking 'bout you day and night  
**__**But I can't get to know you  
**__**If you don't know I'm alive**_

"Matt, didn't you say you saw the maid on the beach once?" Jackie said, "She was walking along the shoreline in a white dress, according to your description."

"You saw me there, too?" Inez blurted out.

"Of course I saw you there!" Matt replied, lowering the flashlight, "You were the only one walking in a straight line along the shoreline. Not to mention you're not hard to miss. After all, you do look a lot like a person I remember having a crush on."

Inez felt both embarrassed and flattered at the same time. Looks like Matt really did like her back.

"Ooh, someone's embarrassed." Jackie laughed.

_**I see you when you're at the beach  
**__**And your loading up the car  
**__**I see you when I'm at the concert  
**__**When the lights go dark  
**__**There's something I got to find out  
**__**If I ever get the chance  
**__**There's only three words I wanna ask**_

"I'm still not answering!" Inez cried.

"C'mon, Nezzie!" Matt teased, "It's only three words!"

The three got silenced. Matt's sly smile suddenly faded.

Matt cleared his throat. "Sorry." he apologized sheepishly, "You just looked like her."

"Uh..." Inez was practically speechless. She gulped hard. Was Matt able to see through her? Even with her unusual disguise?

"I-it's okay." Inez managed to stutter, "It doesn't matter." - Inez spotted a picture frame beside Obi's sleeping body. She picked it up. - "Is this her?"

"Yeah." Matt replied, trying to look away from the picture of him and Inez together on the ice rink that Jackie took a picture of, "That's her. She was a great skater."

Inez forced a smile.

After a short silence, Matt said, "Okay, where were we?"

_**What's your name?  
**__**What's your name?  
**__**Oh, I really wanna know  
**__**You got me going crazy  
**__**And I want you more and more  
**__**Oh, hey this could be something real  
**__**I gotta let you know the way I feel**_

_**What's your name?  
**__**What's your name?  
**__**Oh, I really wanna know  
**__**Cause everytime I get there  
**__**But it's right before you go  
**__**Oh, hey if only you could see  
**__**I wanna get to know you  
**_**_And to get you knowing me_**

"Um, let's continue to game tomorrow night." Inez said. She got out of the tent, and stepped out the door.

Matt began to feel horrible. He somehow knew what caused the girl to get sensitive. He ran after her through the door.

"Wait!" Matt called, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!"

Inez whirled around to see the teen running after her.

"Um..." Matt choked out, "Ahem. I... never really got to see your hair down. Y'know. Not in a formal bun, according to Jackie."

This just made Inez more nervous.

"Uh..." Inez said sheepishly, "You... wouldn't wanna see it, trust me."

"C'mon." Matt said, "If I can't get to know your name, can I at least see your hair down?"

"If I put my hair down, would you stop asking me what my name is?" Inez asked.

"It's a done deal." Matt replied.

_**Oh Oh Yeah No No No  
**__**Oh  
**__**Now wait up  
**__**Oh no, don't go away now  
**__**Too late  
**__**I missed your name girl  
**__**Oh no, don't go please  
**__**'Cause I'm the one you need**_

Inez just smiled. "Don't think I'll fall for it."

"Hey!" Matt's reflexes grabbed onto Inez's hair clip as she was walking away, unraveling her chestnut hair. Inez's body began to faintly glow.

_**Oh no, don't go  
**__**I've got to  
**__**Tell you  
**__**How 'bout I want you  
**__**All I need  
**__**Is a chance  
**__**Another opportunity to ask**_

Inez gasped. She set her hair back to a bun and snatched the pin from Matt's hands. She put it back up.

"What was that?" Matt asked.

"What was what?" Inez asked nervously.

"That... glow." Matt explained, "The minute I released your hair pin, your body began to glow!"

"Really?" Inez said, trying to hide her nerves, "I didn't see my arms glow. That means my body didn't glow. It was probably just your imagination. Get some rest. You'll feel better in the morning."

_**What's your name?  
**__**What's your name?  
**__**Oh, I really wanna know  
**__**You got me going crazy  
**__**And I want you more and more  
**__**Oh, hey this could be something real  
**__**I gotta let you know the way I feel**_

_**What's your name?  
**__**What's your name?  
**__**Oh, I really wanna know  
**__**Cause everytime I get there  
**__**But it's right before you go  
**__**Oh, hey if only you could see  
**__**I wanna get to know you  
**__**And to get you knowing me**_

"But-" Matt began.

"Get some rest." Inez insisted, "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning. By the way, where are we going tomorrow?"

Matt thought about it. "The ice rink."

Inez's heart sank. She tried her best not to show it.

"Oh." Inez replied, "Well, then, I'll bring my skates. You're not gonna bring a saw with you, are you?"

"What?" Matt questioned.

"N-nothing!" Inez replied, "Goodnight! See ya in the morning!"

_**What's your name?  
**__**What's your name?  
**__**Oh I really wanna know  
**__**You got me going crazy  
**__**And I want you more and more  
**__**Oh hey this could be something real  
**__**I gotta let you know the way I feel**_

_**What's your name?  
**__**What's your name?  
**__**Oh I really wanna know  
**__**Cuz everytime I get there  
**__**But it's right before you go  
**__**Oh hey if only you could see  
**__**I wanna get to know you  
**__**And to get you knowing me**_

_**What's your name  
**__**What's your name girl  
**__**Oooh, ooooh yeah**_

_**Woo  
**__**That's it  
**__**Ladies goodnight**_

As Inez ran down the hall and made a turn, her mind began scolding her.

_Nice job, Inez! You just gave Matt the suggestion of suicide! Next time, don't say anything about what you're supposed to prevent!_

"You're not the best with this, aren't you?"

Inez yelped and turned to see Andrew, sitting on a couch in the living room, glowing faintly.

Inez sighed. "Why must I always glow whenever my hair is released from the pin?" she asked, "Even with a ponytail, I have to use the pin."

"That pin is a seal." Andrew explained, "Of course, Matt didn't know that. What you did would've fooled anyone. But Matt struggled through too many lies from Julianna and Kevin that her knows when even an angel is telling a lie. Knowing that it's from his secret lover would be harsh."

"I had to, Andrew." Inez said.

"I know you had to." Andrew replied, "But, tomorrow, I must warn you. Matt can't take it anymore. He's going to drown himself in the ice rink at precisely midnight tomorrow night. There will be no sleepover that night. You have to save him, and show your true identity by then. You will only have one chance. That's it, Inez."

"I understand, Andrew." Inez replied, "But, how can I save him?"

"I saved my sister from a gunshot before." Elizabeth said, appearing out of nowhere, "I'm sure you'll be able to deal with this one."

"And trust me." Grace said, appearing beside Elizabeth, "I've seen a lot of angels complete their first assignments, and they have a ton after that with different people and different assignments. This will be your toughest one. Nothing to worry about. If Elizabeth can save a life, so can you."

"Just have faith in yourself, Inez." Andrew said, standing up, "We'll be there at the time when he will be ready. Especially Raymond."

"Let's just hope he doesn't cry again." Grace frowned.

Inez giggled. "Let's hope not."

The angels smiled, then disappeared. Inez released her pin, and disappeared after them, by turning into a dove made of light, and flying through the ceiling.


	6. Forever In My Heart

**Chapter Six: Forever In My Heart**

_Author's Note:_

_Chatper Six: Forever In My Heart is finally here! This chaper features Jump 5's "Forever In My Heart" from their album, "All The Time In The World." Here it is! Please read and review! Enjoy! Until Chapter Seven: Memories (Featuring my original song, "Memories"), see ya! Just two more chapter's left! (Chapter Seven: Collapsed (Featuring Aly & AJ's "Collapsed") and Chapter Eight (Epilogue): You Found Me (Featuring Kelly Clarkson's "You Found Me");-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Inez, with her basket on her arm, walked down the doors, followed by Elizabeth. Finally, she reached Matt's room. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Matt called.

"The turnover maid." Inez replied.

Matt opened the door and smiled. "Hey. So, did you bring your skates?"

"Actually, the blades are being fixed, so I have to rent mine." Inez explained. She didn't want Matt to recognize her skates as well...

"Okay." Matt said, stepping out of the apartment with Obi following him, "Whatever. It doesn't matter. Let's pick up Jackie and we'll go to the skating rink."

"Actually," Inez said, "I was thinking if we could just hang out today. I don't really feel like skating."

"Oh, okay." Matt said. He went back into the apartment and came back out in a few seconds. He didn't have the gym bag that was slung on his shoulder with him, "Let's go."

_**You are the hero I'll never be  
**__**But don't You know  
**__**I wanna be like You  
**__**And I'm so glad You're a part of me  
**__**I'll go with You  
**__**Wherever You want to**_

Matt, Inez, and Elizabeth walked out of the building after the two angels did their undercover jobs, and headed for Jackie's house.

Inez was thinking of what to do to save Matt from a deathful night. Should she reveal her true identity? What if it breaks his heart? That would be bad. What if she didn't tell, and he would drown himself? Inez learned that humans listen to angels, if they see them. Since angels are only messengers of God, it's kind of like listening to God's words.

_**You came to save me from myself  
**__**You took the blame  
**__**(You took the blame)  
**__**You love me like nobody else  
**__**So I say**_

_Father, why me? _Inez prayed, _Why must I be Matt's angel, and not anybody else? Who's experianced?_

_You still have to go through this anyway, Inez._ Elizabeth's voice said through Inez's thoughts.

Inez glared at Elizabeth. _And since when can you tap into my mind?_

_It's something I learned before you became an angel. _Elizabeth replied, _See, you're doing it now. You're a fast learner. The only problem is, you don't know how to shut off-_

Inez shut Elizabeth's thoughts out and focused on her own.

Elizabeth's expression told Inez that she was thinking, _Never mind._

_**Now and forever  
**__**I'm with You  
**__**Wherever You lead me  
**__**I'll go too  
**__**We'll be together  
**__**I know it's true  
**__**Now I know that You are  
**__**You are forever in my heart**_

They finally arrived at Jackie's house. Matt explained that there has been a change of plans. Jackie rushed into her room and then quickly came back out without her gym bag.

The four walked down the sidewalks, and Inez and Elizabeth saw Andrew and Raymond passing them. Luckily, Matt and Jackie were too busy arguing to notice who they were.

Inez heard Andrew's voice in her mind, _You two don't have much time. You'll see Grace at the cafe. If that's where you're going._

_Of course it's where I'm going! _Inez thought furiously.

Andrew smiled and walked away out of sight with Raymond.

_**And when I think about all You've done  
**__**You know it's hard  
**__**For me to believe it  
**__**And when I see all of the love You give  
**__**I can't deny  
**__**I gladly recieve it**_

The four arrived at the cafe, and there, Inez and Elizabeth saw Grace, sitting at the table next to them.

Grace gave a little wave and signaled them to not mention she was here. Then, she had her nose back in a book she was reading.

The two angels looked at each other and shrugged. The sat at the table when Jackie volenteered to order.

This was a time to talk.

_**You came to save me from myself  
**__**You took the shame  
**__**(You took the shame)  
**__**You love me like nobody else  
**__**So I say**_

"Matt, when Inez died, how did you feel?" Elizabeth asked.

Inez just wanted to shoot a deadly glare at Elizabeth, but knew that she couldn't, or Matt would suspect something.

"Heartbroken." Matt said, "But, I did hear her say her last words. That's what made the death even more painful for me."

"What were they?" Elizabeth asked. While Matt was looking down, searching for an answer, Inez crossed her hand across her neck, signaling to not go any further. Tsch. Yeah, like Elizabeth would listen.

_**Now and forever  
**__**I'm with You  
**__**Wherever You lead me  
**__**I'll go too  
**__**We'll be together  
**__**I know it's true  
**__**Now I know that You are  
**__**You are forever in my heart**_

Matt looked back up, with tears rolling down his eyes. "She said she loved me."

Inez couldn't help but look down herself. So he really did hear her. But, did he love her back?

Reading Inez's mind, Elizabeth said, "Do you like her? A lot?"

Inez elbowed Elizabeth in the ribs, causing her to yelp in pain and look at her. Inez gave a warning glare, and Grace made the same motion with her hands that Inez made earlier behind Inez.

_**Who can do everything that You've done?  
**__**Who can love in the way that You love?  
**__**You are forever in my heart**_

"That I'd like to keep private." Matt replied. Oh my gosh, was he blushing?

Inez felt a bit hurt. So, it's either he was too embarrassed to admit it, or the question just offended him.

_**Now and forever  
**__**I'm with You  
**__**Wherever You lead me  
**__**I'll go too  
**__**We'll be together  
**__**I know it's true  
**__**Now I know that You are  
**__**You are forever in my heart**_

"Okay, coffee and deserts are here." Jackie announced, bringing a tray of mugs of coffee and plates of danishes and pastries.

Jackie noticed Matt wiping his eyes and Inez's hurt expression. "What just happened?"

"It's nothing." Inez said.

_**You are forever in my heart...**_

"Well, it has to be something, because all of you are feeling low and I don't know why."

"We're alright, Jacs." Matt replied.

"Okay." Jackie said, still aware that something was wrong here.

* * *

"EAT IT, WILL YA?"

"No, I don't want to eat a mango!" Matt retorted against Jackie's pushing.

"Why? Why don't you want to eat a mango, because it's not your taste?" Jackie cried, "Matt! You gotta eat your fruit, and right now, mangoes are all I have! See? The maid is eating it well!"

"Well, she has different tastes than me!" Matt counteracted.

"Matt, first you say that everything's all right when everybody's low in the dumps, and now you say you don't want to eat a mango?" Jackie cried, "I don't get it, when Inez was alive, you'd always-oh, I know where this is heading. Who mentioned Inez?"

"Elizabeth." Matt muttered.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth apologized, "I didn't know it inflicted him that much."

"Well, it did." Jackie frowned. After a short silence, Jackie shoved the mango at Matt and said, "Eat it. I don't care what you say, just eat it. It's good for you. If Inez was here, she would be forcing it into your mouth."

"If Inez was here, I wouldn't need pushing." Matt counteracted.

"Got a point there." Jackie smiled, and walked to a corner.

Inez looked through the corner of her eye and saw Matt just staring at the mango fruit in his hand.

"Eat it." Inez said.

"Huh?" Matt looked up. For a minute there, the voice sounded familiar, "What'd you say?"

"Eat it." Inez repeated, "Jackie told you to eat it."

"I'm not eating it." Matt said.

_Inez, no!_ Elizabeth warned telepathically.

Inez didn't listen. She stood up, took the mango from Matt's hand, and stuffed it in his mouth.

Jackie heard Elizabeth's gasp and whirled around. She cracked up laughing so hard.

Matt took the mango fruit out of his mouth after taking a bite. He chewed disgustingly, then swallowed. Then he looked down at Inez. "Exactly what kind of girl are you?"

"A girl that you once knew." Inez hinted. She smiled, then walked outside for fresh air.

One thing kept on nagging at Matt: Who was she? And _what _was she?


End file.
